


ART - Spin A Yarn

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Line Art, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created as part of the SmallFandomBang 2012-13 challenge to accompany LazyDazy's story, <i>Spin  A Yarn</i> I do hope you will check it out as it is a fun story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Spin A Yarn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazydazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydazy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spin A Yarn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747828) by [lazydazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydazy/pseuds/lazydazy). 



I had the pleasure of creating artwork for LazyDazy's story, _Spin A Yarn_ , as part of the **SmallFandombang** Round TWO 2012/13 challenge. The story is wonderful and zany, just like an offbeat episode of the show, but with all the added pleasure of seeing Jack and Nathan have fun and finally get together.

Click on Images for a larger version of the artwork

**Cover**

When I read the story my first thought was _how am I going to illustrate this?_ Most of the story would be considered CRACK if this wasn't Eureka :D Once I got over my initial panic attack, I started to pull together ideas. I loved the image portrayed of this 'altered' Jack Carter in the story, and found a stock image that I figured I could work with. Eventually I found a way of giving the Jack on my cover art a knitted doll look, as well as change him into more suitable bed attire. When deciding on a background I had a number of ideas but settled instead for one scene where Taggart has to 'sew up' Jo in the Eureka street... hence the street, the needle and the balls of wool.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/379888/379888_original.jpg)

**Line Art**

I couldn't resist the end scene where they are all restored, and Jack and Nathan are standing together after figuring out how to command the AnEE device. Recently I've been experimenting with line drawing rather than my usual collages created from digital images and I hope you like the end result!

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/377958/377958_original.png)

**Icons**

  

Enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spin A Yarn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747828) by [lazydazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydazy/pseuds/lazydazy)




End file.
